


Mundane Affection

by BlueBunny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBunny/pseuds/BlueBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel invading Dean's space. Just a little drabble expanded upon from a roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mundane Affection

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic. It's from a destiel roleplay I was in and I thought it turned out well so I wanted to share it. If I get the urge I'll write a story around it. Hope you like it!

If anyone had told them that Castiel would have so quickly become addicted to making out they would have sounded like a crazy person. And yet their days now found Dean pinned to hard surfaces, routinely, Cas licking and nibbling skin and lips like a pro. Dean had turned him into an affectionate monster, but the monster seemed to only demand attention from _Dean_ and no one else. At times like this one, when Cas had his teeth wearing so softly at the dip below Dean’s bottom lip and his Hunter pressed into the door of the Impala, it was apparent that appropriate PDA times had never been established. At least... not with any authority.


End file.
